Under A Blood Red Sky
by uzimakichick
Summary: ok in this fanfic renesmee is permently 18 and jacob takes her to the beach for a surprise very cute and fluffy oh and funny to bad at summary but very good so read! r


Under A Blood Red Sky

I lifted my eyes from my sleep and looked around my dark purple walls. My room was simple, elegant almost. My bed was to the right of my only window in my room. My bed had stayed in the same spot since I was a baby except instead of a crib I had a king sized bed. It had crimson stained wood and metal roses wrapping around the long post that held up the canopy. My house was a little cottage like house my parents liked it that way instead of living up to the Cullen standard's or you could say Alice's standard's. it wasn't what you would expect from my family. I love my room aunt Alice never lets me down, she tries to redecorate my room at least once a month but I liked my room so I refused it seemed fair since it was my room. But this month it would change because in exactly one month I am going to start university it was late august and Jacob was having panic attack's. he doesn't like the idea of going to a different university then him.

I lifted my head from my pillow and wiped my eyes I spotted my alarm clock 9:00am. Well at least it wasn't 4:00am, yesterday I woke up at 4:00am in the morning. Wait, I stared at the clock horrified I jumped out of bed and started searching for clothes. I stared at the cluttered floor for any clean clothes I could find. I supposed to meet Jacob at his house for some surprise at 8:00am. I found a yellow sun dress that looked clean it wasn't what I had in mind but I was late enough. Ran towards the dress but as I took a step towards the dress I tripped over one of the packing boxes one of many cluttered in my room. I fell to the floor and landed on my stomach my body felt like I just did a belly flop on concrete. I rubbed my aching stomach and got up to steady myself I took another step towards the dress to see if I was dizzy. I wasn't so I walked to the dress picked it up and got dressed quickly. Next I went to my black sequenced mirror Alice gave me for my birthday three years ago. It wasn't really a birthday since I wasn't technically the age I was supposed to be but it didn't matter it still looked nice. My hair was tangled so I ran a quick brush through it and put in three clips through my brown curly hair. I rushed out of the room and ran to the front door I listened to hear anyone In the house but there was nobody in the house. At least I thought there wasn't I searched the tiny living room for anyone. I shrugged and ran out the front door.

As I got outside I saw that there was nobody out near the river I guessed they were hunting somewhere. I turned around only to see a large copper dog laying on the lawn. I giggled and ran towards him and hugged his big furry body.

"Jake! Sorry I am late" I said sweetly trying to baby talk my way out of trouble. I thought I saw him frown but then he got up and stretched his big long legs. Jake was gone in a flash he ran towards the trees and he came back through the trees in human form. I stared at his muscle like body he must have had clothes stashed in the forest because he was wearing deep blue shorts and a white polo shirt.

"Hey sleepy head ready to go" he said with much enthusiasm.

"Your not mad at me for being an hour late?" I asked him confused I was excepting something other then this.

"No I figured you would sleep in you were up late last night hunting" oh yeah I suddenly remembered the night before. I giggled remembering the way Emmett caught his bear last night.

"Oh yeah, ok lets go" I thought about what Jake said "_ready to go"_ where was "_go"_ exactly?

"Jake? Where are we going by the way?" I asked him.

"We are going to the beach" he said empathized the word "_we"_. I was surprised I haven't been to the beach in a long time. I looked down at my bright yellow flowing dress and I laughed I had to wear this today.

"We have everything we need in the rabbit, including your bathing suit" Jacob said smiling. His smile was the most beautiful smile I've seen, the way it the sun reflects off his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile to and I walked to his side and took his warm hand.

When we were in the forest just a few meters from the car Jacob dropped my hand and started running towards the car.

"Race yah!" he yelled back at me roaring in laughter I grinned and ran after him.

"Wait up Jake, no fair!" I yelled at him it really was fair though I beat him 10 seconds before he got there. I was bursting into laughter at the look of disappointment on Jacob's face I guess he thought he had me with a head start. Jacob then sprinted to my side and faced me. He took my cold hands warming my body up like an electrical current. I stared into his warm dark brown eyes he leaned in and started kissing my soft lips. I hugged him tightly gripping to his sides I unlatched my mouth and took a breath of air. Smiling at him I took his hands and wrapped them around me I could feel the hot rays of sunshine beating down on us.

" Well if were going to the beach we better go while its hot" Jacob said brightly. I nodded in agreement then I turned to see the shiny car with the passenger side door opened. I didn't even notice Jacob leave my arms I shrugged and I slid in and heard the powerful car roar to life. I shut the door and we were suddenly driving down the old dirt out of Forks.

As we pulled up to the road were you then take a trail to the beach, I was starting to get excited. Last time I was at the beach was last year and I loved the beach. I hopped out the car and grabbed my bathing suit. I looked at the deep forest the chances somebody seeing me in the forest changing were slim the place was empty. Besides Jacob anyway, I found a opening in the forest and ran towards it. I got changed quickly, I was wearing a pink bikini top with white polka-dots on it and white swim trunks.

"Perfect" I muttered to myself and ran back to were Jacob was standing. He was leaning against the car with his hands reached out towards me. He must of changed because he was wearing a red polo shirt and wearing blue kaki swim trunks. I giggled at the sight of him wearing a shirt, he rarely wore one any other day but the day we go to the beach he does. I started laughing at him now he looked so unnatural, like a kid who just started wearing glasses. Jacob looked at me with a awkward grin on his face.

"What's so funny Ness?" he said with his head cocked to his side.

"You-" I was laughing so hard I couldn't get the words out.

"You're wearing a shirt" I said pointing at his chest, Jacob looked down at his chest and laughed to and put his arm around my waist.

"Funny girl" he said to me in a sarcastic tone we started walking down the rough trail I stopped when I saw someone walking down the path. It was Quill and Claire. Claire was by his side skipping happily down the trail smiling brightly. Jake waved at her and said,

"hi Claire" smiling I waved to I haven't seen her in awhile I think she's six now.

"Hi Claire" I said to her sweetly she had grown since the last time I saw her. Quill sprung her up to his arms and ran towards us with Claire laughing all the way to us. Claire motioned to go down from Quill arms at him. Quill nodded and let her down she was wearing a spring dress that went to her knee's and was barefoot. Jacob chuckled at her and leaned in to my ear.

"Guess you weren't the only who wanted to wear a dress" he whispered in my ear. I elbowed him in the gut then Claire was running towards me.

"NESSIE!!" she screamed as she hugged my legs. I picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"Hi Claire" I said in a teasing tone.

"Are you coming to the bea-sh Barbie-cue to?" Claire said not being able to say beach barbecue correctly. I stared at Jacob who was whistling an unknown tune.

"Barbecue?" I asked him confused now, then suddenly I realized that it must be the surprise. I smiled that was sweet but he must of known that Claire wasn't a good secret teller.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but snot face here decided to tell you" Jacob said smiling at Claire.

"Sorry man I didn't think she would tell her" Quill said who was now beside me with his arms held out. I understood and gave Claire back to Quill. Then Jacob tugged my hand,

"come on lets go" he said pulling me towards the trail. I took his hand.

"ok lets go" I told him and we ran off toward the trail.


End file.
